Romance on a Clear Day
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: After a year from Cuba, Charles (walking again) was going to enjoy a beautiful, clear, and peaceful day with only him and Erik in the mansion while the others were out. Erik wished to give him a body massage, and Charles accepted - though, he didn't remember accepting the possibility of telling Erik his feelings to him. What would happen then? Charles x Erik; TWO CHAPTERS ONLY!
1. Massage

**It's official: this shipping became part of ruining my life, along with my other shippings. I blame James and Michael for their adorable bromance in real life, and how amazing they are on playing young Charles and Erik so damn well XD**

 **Anyway, I wanted to make a Cherik story, and this is it! This is only Chapter 1, but hopefully I'll post Chapter 2 soon. This is just going to be a two-shot, so I hope you guys would enjoy it! And forgive me if there's some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: If I am really in charge of X-men, Charles and Erik would be my first change before anything else lol**

* * *

Was it possible to actually have a free day? A free day with no scheduling, no distractions, no incomings of headaches, and no stress growing at every second? It must be, because this felt like it was the first for Professor Charles Xavier, the same Xavier son continuing to live in his family mansion and plan on making it into a school for young mutants quite soon. But, just for today the idea didn't matter to him.

Anything that was important to him inside his mind were all placed aside. The only thing that mattered was what Charles was looking down at through one of the windows opened from blinds for him, a smile planted on his face while a single long white towel was perfectly wrapped around his waist: _Erik Lehnsherr_.

The mentioned man was, formerly, in the large cerulean pool, soaked in the water as he did laps around it for at least twenty times non-stop. By the time he was finished he pulled himself out of the water from the ledge than the stairs or ladder, his muscles glistening as the pool's dews started to drip down his skin while the sun shined a body halo over him as he smoothed his wonderful hair back and headed over to a lounge chair, claiming his dark-colored towel. The same time he was done drying his face was when Charles, done with his shower, unconsciously moved over to the window, hiding from Erik's sight as he gazed over the handsome German-Jewish hunk of a mutant. His eyes followed the small sway he had with his hips, being captured by the sight before landing over the strong legs heading back inside, the outlined arms that stretched over his head, and the tough torso he would love to lick the dews off from.

He had moments where he saw Erik so breath-takingly handsome, but hid his expressions or turned away quickly so the metal manipulator didn't notice. (Though, Charles expected that Raven knew due to the constant smirks she kept giving him, along with mischievous looks in her amber eyes every time she passed by him.) He knew he had a hard crush on the guy, much more than on any girl he had with the past. He thought Moira would be the one since she's so serious and beautiful, but then realized how hard he fell for Erik and just want him in his life. And he was grateful that Erik was still in his life after that incident in Cuba a year ago.

There were times he questioned why Erik never left after telling him that their minds think much differently between each other. He really did assume he will leave to fulfill his goal, no matter what. And yet, here he was instead of being an enemy outside his life. Charles was still on the goal of having the mansion being a school someday soon, but it'll take time. In the meanwhile, he'll continue praying his thanks to God for having Erik be around still – as well blessing him on being such a distracting sight, but is completely worth it.

Today was a great day as the mansion was vacantly quiet for now. Every one of his mutant children of teenagers were out, hanging out together – and essentially spending plenty of his money through it all, much to his minor annoyance. However, at the same time he was deeply grateful that the kids weren't here as he and Erik were the only ones in the mansion, so he was going to savor this moment while it lasted.

Allowing some jealousy to come as various amounts of dews traced down his skin the same way he wished to do with his fingers. Touching the tan, muscled flesh that was effected by his workouts, along with the pecs and abs he had with grace. When he saw Erik's hand go through his damp hair, he wished he could do the same, mainly when it was dry so he could just mess it up for fun while enjoying the sweet texture he naturally bared. Charles soon bit his lower lip and wrapped himself when Erik picked up a cold water bottle, drinking half of it and pouring the rest all over his head.

Charles bet Erik knew he was watching him; after he flipped his hair back, his shark teeth were shown in his sexy smirk before flinging his towel over his shoulder and headed back inside. Once he was out of his sight, Charles sighed and planted his back against the wall. He has never seen anything so amazing as the man he was still inside the mansion with. Oh, how he wished to have him as his love...

"Oh, what are you doing to me, Erik?" He whispered to himself when he felt heat growing in his groin while sliding down on the wall.

.

.

.

Once he was done with his handjob and cleaned himself up, Charles went t0 his study, trying to distract himself with genetics books he left notes in before, but it was no used. He looked over these books a year ago, and they were unable to give him the satisfaction he needed to keep his mind away from the crush. That mutant has completely taken over his mind more than Charles's own power! Defeated, he sighed loudly before shutting the book and just faceplanted on the cover, groaning and blaming himself for falling in love with such a tough-to-handle, yet dedicated man of a mutant.

' _Charles?'_ The said professor shot his head up, his eyes widen in surprise and his heart raced at the familiar voice in his head. Speaking of the mutant devil.

' _Yes?_ ' He then answered back seconds later, grateful to have it done in his head than from his own mouth as he was sure that he will stutter, and the guy wasn't even in the room with him.

' _Am I disturbing, or can I come in?_ ' the man asked, sounding curious.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and answered, ' _Of course, old friend.'_

The door handle turned, and Charles looked up to see his friend at the entrance. He had to hold back his disappointment when he saw that he was back in his signature clothing, but at least it was a sight he admired though, especially with the black turtleneck that Charles loved so much. Heck, he would admire Erik even if he was seriously in that drag outfit he imagined to show Angel.

"What is it, old friend?" Charles asked, surprised to hear himself be so calm again. "Have the children come back?"

Erik chuckled softly at that before entering the room. His arms crossed on his chest while the famous smirk was back. Charles held back a blush while letting his heart race once at the sight. Damn you, Erik.

"They went through battle, Charles. They're not children anymore," Erik elaborated, getting closer to him before leaning against the table by his hips.

Charles smiled softly, "I know that, but I still do see them that way."

Erik shook his head slightly, his smirk still on before. "Never changes with you, Charles. Anyway, no they're still out, spending on your money without a care in the world." He chuckled when Charles made a face at the idea before rolling his eyes, and relaxed himself again. "I was...I was just wondering... Um..."

Charles blinked at that. It was so rare to have him talk like that, or even start avoiding eye contact. It was a first, and it threw the telepath off. What was he thinking? Sure, he would read his mind, but he promised that he wouldn't unless he had permission to do so. He wasn't going to break that promise just because of his curiosity on Erik's odd actions. He blinked again when Erik started rubbing his neck, and after taking a breath looked back to him – was that _a blush on his face?_

The hell?

"Would you like a massage?" Erik then hesitated.

The _...huh?_

Charles felt his heart raced again, his eyes widen at the idea. A massage, from Erik? Never thought of that coming true. The idea of him having his large muscular hands on him brought heat to his groin, but he cleared his throat a little before he had the possibility to screw up his speech. Erik looked away from him again, looking a bit nervous while the small blush Charles saw grew a bit.

"And... What kind of massage...would it be?" He then questioned, pausing to gulp back his nervousness. Why was he acting like this? Erik is his best friend, and no doubt Erik saw him in that way. So, why be so nervous? He never acted like this to any woman before.

Wait.

' _That's it! Just pretend he's some random woman. It should calm me down,_ ' he thought to himself, and hopefully didn't project to Erik. Erik didn't seem to noticed as his eyes were looking at the other side of the room behind Charles while rubbing his neck again.

Charles soon started to change Erik's appearance in his head to a woman he saw a few days ago, buying pesto—

"A body massage," Erik answered, his eyes now direct to the ground.

...

 _Fuck._

The image immediately went away the moment he heard the answer. A _full body massage?!_ As in, his handsome hands capable to control all amounts of metal he could sense touching, rubbing, getting rid of knots _ALL OVER HIM?!_ He couldn't hold back the blush on his face as he was getting red, more red than Erik right now. As well cursed himself to have his groin have more heat for a boner to be made. He was grateful one leg was over the other, hoping that it was hiding successfully.

Erik then loudly cleared his throat, getting Charles's attention with surprised eyes. "I mean if you want to, that is. You don't have to agree on it, if it's uncomfortable for you. I just thought it would help you...after..." ' _Cuba,_ ' Charles heard aloud in Erik's mind, and already he felt bad for the mutant.

It wasn't his fault for hitting him with that bullet.

He was just avoiding Moira's shots without thinking where each one would end up – until Charles got hit. His scream was enough to stop both of their actions while he placed a hand over where the bullet hit, breaking through his spine easily as he fell on the sand. It was completely excruciating and agonizing, but Charles didn't blame Erik for it. It was just an accident, but even when Erik pulled it out gently without messing him up further, and Hank after analyzing and going through the progress helped him on it Erik continued to judge that he was the blame for it.

Hank got Charles to walk, thanks to a serum he made without affecting his DNA to prevent on being paralyzed below the waist, but Charles had to go through physical therapy to be able to walk the same way he did before. His therapy was finished two months ago, and everyone was happy for him on accomplishing, but Charles still felt the guilt Erik was having inside every time the professor walked passed him. He told him many times that he was forgiven, but the smile Erik returned to him... Charles knew it was fake. He knew that Erik couldn't forgive himself for being so careless on his power.

Charles made a comforting smile before placing his hand on his knee. The action got Erik to jerk his head up a little before looking over to him, the surprised expression soon faded to seriousness with guilt in his blue-green eyes.

"I have told you many times, dear friend, that you are and always will be forgiven. You didn't mean to do it, and we all know it," Charles assured him with a gentle voice.

"I was so careless, and I ended up getting you hurt... Even after what I said from our last game before Cuba, how can you still forgive me so easily?" Erik then debated, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and a bit of annoyance. He knew he didn't deserved such kindness. Didn't deserved to have such a wonderful friend like Charles, and yet the telepath continued to open his arms and let him in without a second thought on it. He just didn't understand.

Charles soon got up, and walked over to the man, getting close to him by being across from him and placed his hands gently on his shoulders. The sympathy in his eyes stayed, along with his smile before he spoke again. "There's good in you, Erik. Not just pain and anger. And even though you say peace is no option, it comes to you eventually. I know you feel guilty about the bullet, but you didn't know. You didn't expect it to happen, no one did. I certainly didn't," he joked at the end, chuckling softly but it just made Erik lose eye contact with him by looking away.

The telepath sighed before having his thumb and index finger wrap around his chin, and turned his head to bring back the eye contact. "Erik, you are my friend. It's okay," Charles finished before letting go of his hard chin he wouldn't mind kissing—Oh great! Feelings are coming back again!

And now with that on the brain, he just realized how close he was to the guy; they were only a few inches apart, and yet it was enough to make Charles's heart pump loudly in his chest. He wondered if Erik could hear it now. He hoped not.

He then moved a step back before straightened up while failing to hold back his blush on his face, "The idea of the massage. I w-would love to have one. Been a while since I felt relaxed with planning on the school, taking care of the children, and the physical therapy." ' _Damn stuttering!_ ' he scolded himself in his head.

Erik raised an eyebrow before one side of his lips curled up. He then stood up straight as well before placing his arms at the sides.

"But, be honest with me, Erik: have you ever given a massage before?" Charles then asked, curious.

Erik nudged his head, "No, but I looked up some techniques on it, and I think I'll be able to do them. Just let me know if something's uncomfortable."

Charles nodded before smiling further. He trusted Erik, and even though he's not experienced Charles knew he won't hurt him. Guy's too guilty on the bullet to even do a little by mistake.

"Wear some black shorts, and meet me down by the pool in thirty minutes," Erik proposed, moving backwards towards the front door.

"Why near the pool?" Charles questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's a beautiful day, Charles. You have to get out more often," Erik replied, half joking and half serious. Before leaving the room with a gentle close of the door, Erik gave him his signature smirk with a bit of a glint in his eye. Was manipulating body heat another mutation Erik bared? Cause it's working on Charles right now since he's feeling a little faint on it. Erik was _definitely_ ruining him.

.

.

.

His blue eyes were closed and a smile of appreciation was planted on his face as he felt a gentle wind come through the area along with the sun shining happily over him. He knew he saw such days like this one, but he never had the thought to actually appreciate a peaceful day. He was so concentrated on genetics, becoming a professor, the C.I.A., and the blockage in Cuba that he never felt so in peace in a day like this. He sighed after taking a breather, engulfing the sweet fresh air filling his lungs and be released again.

"I figured you would like it." Charles opened his eyes, and smiled at the mutant while blushing softly at the sight. Charles knew that he was in black shorts himself, but he never expected to see Erik in loose Bermuda shorts. _Only_ in loose Bermuda shorts.

Then again, he never even thought Erik would own such a pair. And even make him sexier like this; with just the shorts, and his bare muscular chest being shown, along with his tan body getting a halo again Charles had to hold back to urge to just tackle him down, and kiss him so hard and long Erik would pass out with puffed moisten lips. That's a sight he would love to see and go through with him..., but no. This is not a time for such childish actions, it's about getting a massage as they enjoy the peaceful day.

"It's quite wonderful, Erik," Charles said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I don't even remember the last time I would enjoy a day such as this."

He then looked back at him, but then tilted his head due to the strange expression he had on his face.

"Erik?" He asked, getting Erik's out of his trance(?), and had him clear his throat while avoiding eye contact with him. The blush came back on his face, and already Charles thought it was such an adorable sight. This alone was enough to have Charles a great day with that look attached in his head.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Erik replied quickly, still avoiding eye contact before heading over to a massage table, set up just for Charles, right next to a small table containing small bottles of liquids Charles didn't recognized, ready to be used. Charles really can't wait for it!

"Come here." He didn't need to be told twice. He had to hold back a large smile, even though his smile was decent enough right now, along with a shiver at a quick image of how the touch would feel like all over his half naked body as he walked over to them.

"How would you want me...on the table?" He added quickly at the end with his blush growing slightly. ' _Fuck my life!_ ' He complained in embarrassment.

Erik didn't seem to notice, and just patted on the table. "Lay on your stomach. Let me do your back first," Erik insisted, and Charles nodded before complying. With his face in the hole added on the table, Charles relaxed himself on the table while the sun's rays warmed his back nicely. He hoped it wouldn't be too much of a problem; the professor can't tan, only burn.

A sudden gasp and a sharp shiver soon came to him at the cold touch in the middle of his back. A chuckle from Erik was made, "Relax. It's aromatherapy massage oil."

"It's so cooold," Charles playfully whined with a chuckle himself.

"Don't worry about it. The cold will fade," Erik assured, and Charles can hear the sexy smirk with it. He shivered again, just a little this time, as he felt Erik's large hands slowly rubbed the oil all over his back, along with his arms and neck. He bit the inside of his lower lip at the feel of his hands on his neck.

' _Didn't even started, and already I'm melting,_ ' Charles thought.

' _You don't say?_ ' Erik answered back, sounding interested and cocky. ' _Was this a way for you to get release, Charles?_ ' Erik teased. ' _Just imagine your future students, or even the '_ children _', hearing about this.'_

With his arms, Charles propped himself up before glaring at Erik over his shoulder – who was currently laughing at the inclusion of a large red blush on his face.

"Very _funny_ , Erik," He rebuked.

"You thought it, not me." Erik then turned his head to have him back in his original position, not caring how some of the oil was now on Charles's hair. Charles was still mad, and embarrassed by this, but once Erik's hands returned to his neck, this time rubbing and squeezing slightly to begin the massage, the anger immediately faded.

.

.

.

Luckily there were a few large clouds around to cover the sun most of the time. Charles was pretty sure that he would be burning during that time, but he wouldn't even care. The professor was more on Cloud 9 than being concerned about himself and the surroundings. Just him, and Erik's gentle hands.

It was close to an hour, and Erik was doing a wonderful job at giving him this massage. He got the knots out of areas Charles knew and didn't knew he had, improve the blood circulation he felt within his body, his muscles now relaxed from head to toe, and not a single thing in his mind could get his attention so easily. It was like he was drunk again, except the effects later are going to be worth it and it was all done by Erik instead of a drink he constantly paid for.

"Mmm... Ahh," Charles voiced without a care on how Erik was massaging on his calves, having him shiver slightly at the action.

"Relax, Charles," Erik said, noticing the shiver with a smirk.

"Can't help it. You're so good," Charles stated, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed just the touch.

"Really?" Erik sounded surprise at the confession. "You don't need to lie to me, Charles."

"I can't even move my body to look at you, Erik. It's sooo goooood," Charles told him, his voice letting out further with a wide smile on his face. It was silent before Erik soon finished his calves, and moved back a step. He chuckled when he heard a soft whine from the professor.

"Don't whine," Erik let out over his chuckle. "I did say _body_ massage, not _back_. Turn yourself over."

"I can't. You numbed me too good," Charles moaned out. The metal mutant rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "Oh Charles..."

He flipped him over, but soon caught him before the telepath could hit the ground. The sight, however, was very unexpected. Along with the closed eyes and wide smile was a blush planted across his face, making it look happily drunk; something he has never seen before when they were drinking. He properly placed Charles back on the table, and a sigh escaped from his mouth that was slightly agape. Wow... What a sight.

Charles was so out of it that he failed to notice what was happening next after he was flipped until his eyelids fluttered slightly before letting a bit of sight be made – the eyes were immediately shot open, and the blush grew further to the tips of his ears when blue-green eyes were right in front of him.

An inch closer, and their lips would be in contact.

Why was he so close, he didn't know other than noticing a few flecks of gold in his amazing eyes, both calm and blank on revealing any expressions of emotions. What was he thinking? What was the purpose of doing this? And why his eyes moved downwards a few times...to his _lips_? He was sure he was going to faint even if Erik just moved unconsciously further.

Sadly, the closeness drifted apart as Erik moved back to stand up properly, his eyes still in contact with Charles's. Just below his sight was another bottle of scented oil, being uncapped after getting picked up. Charles breathed deeply once Erik broke the eye contact to pour the suitable amount on one of his hands before placing the bottle aside on the ground, and rubbed his hands together.

' _Oh crap_ ,' he thought to himself as he felt his heart started pumping fast. It was wonderful when Erik massaged his back, but how was he going to handle himself when he touches his front body. He then took a silent breath once Erik placed his hands on his legs, rubbing on it the same way he did to his back. The gentleness made him let out the air as a sigh, and closed his eyes once more. Now, he was going bottom to top than the other way around. Oh, boy...

By the time Erik got to his neck, Charles was on Cloud 9 again with a goofy smile on his face, and the occasional moans came out of his agape red lips. Erik was blushing softly again at the sight and sounds alone, and did his best to concentrate on just massaging his neck than being distracted by his lips.

"Mmm...!" Charles let out, having Erik pause for half a second before returning to release the tension. "So good," he whispered before bringing his head back to give Erik more access. Mentally thanking him, Erik carefully had his thumbs rub against the Adam's apple, getting another soft sigh out of him.

To be honest, Erik never even expected Charles to actually agree on the idea of a full body massage. It was, honestly, the only way for him to get the chance to touch him all over, while also admiring how handsomely stunning he is. When he first saw the professor with the black shorts, it amazed him how he didn't get an instant boner the moment he saw it.

His skin was a warm shade of pale as a canvas that he would gladly add marks upon it; his figure is athletic but doesn't have much muscles in comparison to his own body (rarely spends time at the gym, but keeps his health strong); his brunette hair styled naturally that makes Erik want to mess it up while massaging his head a little; those lips, those red cherry lips that couldn't get any more red, were just in front of him, and he had to hold back his urges every time he wanted to molest them until they were letting out huffs of breath while being glazed by saliva; and those eyes... How was it possible for him to born with such breath-taking sapphires for his irises? So large and so hypnotizing those eyes are enough to control him more than his mind. Able to show so much emotions, and back at the beach... When they were glazed over by his saltwater tears, even though they were more beautiful it was a sight he hoped to see again for a positive reason this time.

Charles Xavier will forever be the most beautiful man he has ever met.

He wished he could massage him further, but he was done the moment he was just wasting time rubbing on the sides of his neck when the tension is already gone.

"Hmm..." Charles voiced softly, having Erik raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He questioned.

He got nothing but silence and a calming smile placed on Charles's relaxed face. It wasn't long before he whispered, "You made my day so wonderful, Erik."

Erik blushed softly at the confession before having it gone away, and had a cocky look take its place.

"Well, I'm glad you liked the massage, Charles," Erik thanked, but blinked at the soft chuckle made at the back of Charles's throat with a slight shaking of his head.

"It's not just the massage," Charles started. "I'll admit...that this was absolutely splendid...but just you in general made my day just wonderful. You always do." His smile grew on his relaxed face, "I never felt so happy to have you in my life."

The rubbing ended, and soon the hands were pulled back. Charles made a whine before his eyes fluttered again to look up at the masseur. He then blinked himself, twice, at the sight of Erik's eyes widen and a large blush resting across his face.

"You... You mean it?" He stuttered, and just by that Charles was out of his Cloud 9 trance, and an immediate blush covered his face as a bright tomato while his own eyes widen.

 _Oh, fuck._

Charles opened his mouth, then closed it three times, but just couldn't think of an excuse of what he just said. He just essentially confessed to his crush.

 _Oh, fuck!_

.

.

.

"Charles?" The said professor was now the one avoiding eye contact, his heart now pounding up a storm and hurting his chest right now. But that didn't matter: if he was still in the trance, who knows what would happen if Charles confessed that he loves him?! He would die!

He blinked twice then sighed, the stress starting to calm back to him. What was he doing? He was acting like a schoolgirl in high school, horrified to realized that she confessed to her crush in private. For goodness sake, he was a grown man! A strong-minded mutant, who went through battle and survived much pain mentally (Shaw's death) and physically (the punch he got after tackling Erik; the bullet Erik accidentally have broken through his skin to his spine). He should be a grown adult and handle himself better...but...he didn't even remember the last time he ever felt like this.

"Charles." He ignored it, not wanting to look in those eyes that would hypnotize him into his control more than all the metal pinning him from all actions.

He winced slightly, but was unnoticeable as the index finger and thumb curled under his chin, and gently turned his head. His eyes were closed when it happened, and by the time they were opened he was, sadly, under Erik's control.

Keeping eye contact, Erik sat down on the table while his eyes showed curiosity. "Please..." He whispered, "Are you serious? Are you really grateful to have me in your life? Even after everything I have done and said to you?"

The tension he had slowly faded once he spoke. He could hear doubt in his serious and curious voice – and just by that it was enough to show him. Two of his fingers were placed at the side of Erik's forehead the same time Erik removed his fingers from his chin.

"You promised you— "Erik started.

"I'm not reading your mind," Charles interrupted in a gentle voice, and immediately emotions and memories were engulfed and pushed into Erik's mind to see for himself.

Soon, Erik saw them all.

When Charles dived in the water, and saved Erik while confessing he wasn't alone.

The traveling to find mutants... "Why am I in a drag outfit?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at him.

Charles didn't answer, but was failing to hold back a snicker at that memory.

The training on moving the satellite dish...

"Rage and serenity..."

"There is so much more about you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it..."

...The chess game, discussing on Shaw. Killing him was something he was grateful to do, but not when Charles was still connected with him. Erik was about to get the guilt back in him... until every emotion from the memories were brought out to him.

 _Happiness._

 _Gratefulness._

 _Friendship..._

 _Annoyance._

 _Pain..._

 _Worry..._

 _..._

 _ **Love.**_

The beach in Cuba... "Charles..." Erik whispered.

The man said nothing, but continued projecting. Erik felt it: the agony he had caused on Charles with the bullet... _and a strong sense of love_ when Charles was touched, the bullet was removed, and he was placed on Erik's lap while wincing at the pain.

Love that _Erik has caused._

And has gotten stronger when Erik chose to stay with him...

"Charles," he whispered again, breathlessly shock by this, before Charles traced his fingers down, and grasped his cheek. It was now than never: without a second thought, Charles leaned forward and had his lips pressed against Erik's.

Erik's eyes widen at the sudden action, but he had no longer moment of hesitation as he wrapped his arms around Charles's waist, and moved forward to have Charles on his back with Erik over him again, despite that he was currently standing now. Both of Charles's hands grasped his cheeks as they kissed, their lips moving in sync as if they were two missing pieces now a perfect match.

Yeah, that's what they were: two opposites made to be a perfect match to each other.

Erik was surprised that the red lips Charles bared was natural instead of being covered by red chap stick. He was a little bit hopeful that it would cherry-flavored, too, but that didn't matter for long. Just Charles's natural taste, along with a small aftertaste of mint toothpaste he used this morning was enough to give him satisfaction, and made him nowhere near or far on pulling back anytime soon.

This was even better than what Charles hoped for. Sure, he may have imagined a make-out session in his head before heading outside to the pool, but he never expected to actually happen on top of the table right after the massage was over. Right now, Charles believed Erik was practically the ruler of releasing stress and tension; first his hands, now his lips? These sweet, succulent lips that Charles wanted more of? Oh, yes, yes he is.

Erik is just wonderful: from his mutation, to his appearance, to his determination, to his smile, to his care, to his eyes, to his hands and lips... He needed more. He needed Erik _desperately_. He could feel his groin getting the heat back, and he allowed it. No holding back this time.

' _Please, Erik. More... I need you. Please, give me more!_ ' He begged to the mutant.

Erik answered the message almost instantly, because while still kissing Charles let out a small squeal from his throat when he found himself being lifted from the table. His legs immediately wrapped around Erik's legs before the walker moved away from the table.

Charles then pulled back, breathless as soft puffs came out while lust and love were glowing in his eyes. In Erik's view, when he looked up, a small halo was wrapped around Charles's head like he was the angel sent from his mother to give him the peace he never thought of having after everything.

"How did I get so lucky to have _you_ in my life?" Erik then confessed, looking at him with love as well.

A blush appeared at Charles's cheeks while a small smile came along, "I was able to get you out of the water, that's how."

Erik chuckled before giving a quick kiss to him. "Where to?" He then whispered near his lips.

"My room," Charles answered. "As beautiful as it is out here, I don't want to get burn by the sun."

"Okay," Erik agreed, smirking at him before heading over to the table. "But first..." He bent his knees so he reached over to grab an untouched bottle of scented oil before passing it to Charles to hold. While Erik headed to the entrance, Charles looked over the label of the oil – and immediately blushed brightly at the first words he saw on it.

 _Don't Stop_


	2. Romance

**Normally it's uncommon for me to actually use swear words in my stories, and if I do they would be censored. This is an exception, for now anyway as I never curse because I don't like it.**

 **Used to it? From others? Yes.**

 **Actually say aloud? Not a chance.**

 **Anyway, this chapter involves a love scene between these mutants, that continued to ruin my life through the canon shipping lol. So, of course it would Rated M. Just letting you know, along with a sighting of F-bombs. Mainly from Charles lol**

 **BTW: the oil mentioned in this chapter is literally from this. Just go on a website called 'dermstore' to see a purple massage oil bottle with the name, cause this website is being a pain on the link.**

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter! AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES ON IT!**

* * *

Who knew that the most wonderful of days when nature was calm and clear to reveal the gentle blue sky, and the glowing sun would also be the day where Charles found out his crush returns the same romantic feelings? Otherwise, there would be a very interesting conversation on why the two just so happened to decide to make out on Charles's bed, with the owner on the bottom with his legs and arms wrapped around his masseur.

He just couldn't believe it. Even with his heart practically bursting any second and his face getting red due to the increase of heat from his blood, all caused by the metal manipulator, he just couldn't believe. This had to be a dream. It was just impossible. Maybe Erik massaged him so well that it caused him to fall asleep, having him end up seeing that both of their feelings for each other were the same, and are just ready to express it right here, right now with the sealed oil of _Don't Stop_ when fully prepared. He just couldn't believe it.

But, hey. If this was a dream, no way in hell would he wake up now or later!

The guy wasn't even massaging him, and yet when his hands slid up and down slowly on his sides he was already shivering under his touch and moaning during the kiss. Those lips, his hands; he could die underneath them so easily with happiness and bliss the last thing he felt from him.

Erik's lips were chapped before when they first touched his lips, but throughout how long time passed by they were glazed and soften by the saliva mixed during the make out. Not only did his skill lips made Charles breathless, but also the strong pink organ he bared in his mouth as it roamed all around Charles's mouth, grasping in every feel and taste contained inside. Charles's hands grasped his cheeks, in a way of showing that he would never _ever_ want to pull back from those lips, but sadly he was born as an air breather so eventually they had to pull back. A big gulp of breath was done for both when Erik pulled back first, but after a second their lips resumed being attached once more the same time their tongues go through Round 2 of tonsil hockey. Erik won the first time, mainly because Charles was too surprised and in Cloud 9 to even try to defeat him.

Charles was able to get a glance of Erik's eyes: clouded with lust while the hypnotizing blue-green was becoming a thin ring, but he got a clear view of love and admiration in them as they matched the sweet smirk on his face before resuming the kiss. Charles was sure to pass out by his heart pounding like crazy, and because of it he had to force himself to pull back this time so he could get his breathing normal again.

Erik seemed impressed by the sight, "Already made you breathless, huh?"

Charles would have glared at him, but the kiss alone was too strong to have him do anything. Instead, he just looked at him with his wet lips more red than ever, his cheeks blushing darkly, and his eyes also going through a thin blue ring. The smirk fell off Erik's face at the sight, seeing that it just made the professor _so damn hot_ like this. Now looking at him with longing, he grasped one of his red cheeks and placed his other free hand gently on Charles's chest. There, he felt how his heart was beating so fast.

"Maybe I should leave the room so you can calm down better," He teased, but it somehow tousles something inside Charles, having him unaware that it was a joke.

Erik blinked once, but made no move as Charles unexpected turn them over so quickly and pinned his arms down. Determination shined in his eyes as he looked down at the masseur before leaning down, and licked up slowly on his neck. Erik's eyes soon fluttered before closing, and his head moved to the side to give the mutant more access to his tanned neck.

"Mmm, Charles," he voiced softly as the said professor soon traced his hands up from his wrists to his shoulders, and stayed there while his soften lips kissed and blew on parts where he licked. While having a gentle shiver be made, Erik brought his hands up to be placed on his hips above the band of the shorts. One hand then moved up to the middle of his back, and just rubbed softly at the spot. A moan from the mutant caused a vibration on Erik's neck, and immediately got him hard as a rock.

He pushed Charles's hips down, having their covered bulges make contact. Charles immediately pulled back right before the mutants moaned loudly together.

Charles then sat up, straddling better with his knees placed next to Erik's sides. "...What are you doing to me, Erik?" He then said rhetorically, and had Erik smirk before sliding his hands from the back to his front, licking his lips as he watched his hands roam over the flushed body. Without a second thought, Erik sat up as well, and thanks to Charles's sitting position he was able to latch on the first thing that came in contact to his lips, which was his left erected nipple.

"Oh! E-Erik!" He moaned out, his arms wrapped around his neck while one hand combed through his hair to hold onto. The feel of his lips sucking on it, and then having the tongue circling and moistening had Charles throw back his head in ecstasy while gripping on the dark hair hard.

"Ahh!" He moaned with a shiver when a moan from Erik, this time, vibrated on him due to the hair grip. Tears of pleasure started to fill up in his eyes the same time Erik gave the abused nipple a kiss, and then went over to the other one to give it the same treatment. He needed more, Charles was satisfied but the same time wasn't. Without Erik noticing until later, he pushed his hips down himself, causing Erik to let go of the nipple, but soon moaned along with Charles again when their bulges made in contact once more, but this time the professor was grinding slightly.

Something in Erik soon broke, having them turn back to the original position.

"Oh!" Charles exclaimed, surprised the action quicker than his own before arching his back when Erik soon bent down, and trailed licks and kisses over his skin downwards.

"Oh, Erik!" He voiced, gripping on the bed sheets this time while his head rested against the pillow as Erik went further down until he was practically over his erection. He whimpered softly when he felt his hot breath over the shorts, but didn't make any move to kiss or suck it despite it being covered. He did, however, shuddered when he felt the shark teeth grasping on the elastic band of his shorts, and quickly pulled down to reveal his dark blue boxer shorts and his hard tent.

He lifted his hips up to help Erik out further until the shorts were off. Even though he was grateful that the shorts were off, the underwear was still on him and it was getting too uncomfortable for him. Erik didn't seem to notice as he was more concentrated on now kissing the bulge, before sucking the entire thing in his mouth.

"AH!" Charles moaned out, arching his back again as his hot mouth covered his entire tent, while soaking his underwear. He shook slightly when he pulled back, and started rubbing on it. His shark teeth are shown with the smirk as he looked up at him.

"I wish you could see how sexy you look right now, Charles," He then whispered, his voice thick on his German accent mixed with lust. A heavy shiver rolled over Charles's spine, having him tremble at the sound. The guy was already turning him into mush once again. Still rubbing him, Erik moved up to Charles's face, letting the small gasps coming out of his mouth hit his face. "So sensitive. So beautiful. _So fucking sexy_. I could eat you up...and I plan on it."

Charles gasped sharply at both the saying, and the sudden grab on his bulge. "E-Erik— "

He couldn't continue his speaking, telling him that he wanted him so badly right now, because of Erik's sudden choice to molest his lips with his own again. He moaned and returned the brutal actions as their teeth clashed, and their tongues wrestled again for dominance.

' _You're cheating, you jerk!'_ He telepathically complained to Erik as he felt a small massage being made on his bulge, having Charles whimper and moan in the kiss while withering under him and making him lose the battle. A chuckle was made in return from the masseur before he pulled back from his lips, and soon latched onto his neck. Charles gasped and brought his head back to let him take over his skin as much as he wanted to.

This was too good to be true, but Charles wouldn't care. He _didn't_ care, actually! This was just incredible, and he was grateful to live it on this glorious day. He never felt so grateful to have the kids gone from the house, because there was no way he could hold back his moans right now no matter how hard he tried.

"Erik!" He moaned, arching his back and placing his hands on his back to trail over his skin. "S-so good! Oooh!" He hissed once, his release coming in if Erik continued massaging the hard boner. Erik seemed to notice, pausing for a second, only to resume. _But harder._

"A-AAAH! E-Erik!" He exclaimed, now clawing the tanned skin. "I-If you don't stop, I-I'll c— "

"Come for me, then," He interrupted directly in his ear, right before licking the shell then nibbling it. The same time he quickly pulled it out, and stroked it quickly. That was the trigger.

"AAAAHHHH!" Charles screamed out, his head thrown back and his back arched, looking quite painful, as he released all over both of their chests, and his hand. Erik continued to stroke until Charles was completely empty, his bottom half of his torso now glistened by the hot white streams all over his skin.

Amazing how such a sight made Erik silently release as well in his Bermuda shorts without Charles noticing.

The handsome professor huffed in exhaustion from the release before looking down at Erik – "Ahh!" He was so tired that he failed to realize, until now, that his underwear was finally removed before the masseur started licking his release off his skin, having Charles bring his head back while biting the inside of his lower lip with his eyes closed. Just by that hot tongue of his was already having his member twitch in attention under Erik's chest.

His legs soon bent the knees, his feet planted on the bed right before Erik soon picked up the growing member of his, and kissed the head with care. The lips against the sensitive tip caused a shiver and a small gasp from Charles be made. By the time the lips were now wrapped around it, Charles let out a moan before grasping onto Erik's hair while his head tilted back on the pillow, his throat baring soft bite marks that will eventually fade was revealed to the cold air from the conditioner.

"Mmm... Erik..." He voiced in a soft tone, and then bit his lower lip this time as Erik slowly engulfed his member into his hot mouth.

' _Oh, Erik! Y-Your mouth...! So hot! Oh, fuck!'_ He praised to the man, having Erik internally smirk as he continued giving the member attention. He then pulled back his mouth, and slowly licked a side upwards to wet it further before returning to the head. There, he nibbled on it playfully, getting a gasp from Charles at how sensitive it was in between his teeth, and soon licked over it again.

How was it possible for a man of a mutant like Erik was capable to make him feel a large amount of ecstasy without a thought in his head? Was it his hands on how well he made them either rough as a rock, or as delicate as a flower? Or was it his lips, those precious lips that bared the most wicked of words that can make Charles complicated with his emotions over the man? Charles knew it was both; those two were the only things capable to get Charles, and have him under his control – at least for love anyway. The mutant professor wasn't _that_ weak under Erik's control.

Other than that, this was a fantasy come true. Erik must have been born with a piece of telepathy, because this was too good to be true. _Waaay too good_.

He moaned loudly when he felt Erik's head moving fast, constantly bobbing his head as the heat of his mouth wrapped around him with enthusiasm and love. He was hard for a while now, and if the mutant kept it up a second orgasm will come its way. Charles wonder how many orgasms would it take to have him pass out on the bed? And if that was possible, then how strong was Erik's sex drive then? Probably strong, being held back due to the concentration and dedication to finally take on his revenge on Shaw, ruining him. If it was _that_ strong, Charles would have to try his best to stay conscious for Erik – and himself since he can't get over Erik that easily. Heck, he wouldn't even mind continuing even if the children returned home, and did everything they did to cover their ears from the men's loud moans and constant squeaks from the bed.

Oh, man. Now THAT would be embarrassing!

Maybe he wouldn't go that far, but—

His thoughts were interrupted when Erik suddenly pulled back, having him whimper at the loss. The disappointment disappeared the moment his lips were attached to his, having him taste himself but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around his torso. Soon, with Erik distracted, he turned them over again, having him on top this time.

"My turn," he then declared seductively, a smirk now on the telepath's face with an interesting glint of lust fully contained in his eyes. Oh, Erik couldn't wait for it.

.

.

.

Erik was on Cloud 9.

From Charles manipulating his neck to his own member, Erik never felt so grateful to be alive right now. He never realized how much he was missing, especially with someone he fell in love with. Sure, a year ago, a day before Cuba he convinced Raven into accepting her blue mutation, but any feelings for the girl were vacant in his heart and mind. He was more on both Shaw in his revenge, and Charles being his peace. The peace that he lost in his heart when his mother was shot right behind him...only to come back again when Charles saved his life, told him that he wasn't alone, and became friends through it all.

" _What do you know about me?"_

" _Everything."_

He knew it all, and yet never let him go through it all. Not even when the bullet struck his back, and their opinions had strong differences in their minds. Erik could understand that, and honestly he would have left Charles to fulfil his goal to have mutants be protected, and take on the humans that was destroying through tortures similar than how he went through. But, Charles... Charles convinced him to know that both humans and mutants may be different, they also go through life that are similar. Especially in discrimination and abuse over people's personal abilities. Erik still disliked such wicked humans, but he now knew that taking on every human life will not be satisfying for anyone. Not even for him...

That didn't matter now. Right now was just him and Charles on this peaceful day.

Charles Francis Xavier, the telepath capable to give him the peace he lost, and the love he never expected to grow inside and out of his body. The man whose mind focus on what is good for the incoming future, and is dedicated to the hope to all mutants to not only control their powers but to accept them as part of who they are. The good-looking mutant who kissed over his neck while being delicate and careful, regardless of himself being turned on over the metal manipulator.

Soon after, he went over his torso to kiss over his nipples as well. The soft lips and his hot tongue over it, along with the occasional blows he made, caused both to be erected while Erik moaned under his touch. Charles must be an expert at this. There's no way the guy never brought a girl, and make her feel in paradise when they had sex. Erik was even flabbergasted that Charles fell for _him_ , and not Moira.

He has seen the way the two got along, and looked well-nigh inseparable. The woman was a strong one, especially since she worked for the C.I.A., and helped them out during the Cuban Missile Crisis. Even though she made the wrong decision to use a gun on him – if it was plastic that would have gotten him. But, no. She used _metal bullets_ instead – he still thought that she was meant to be with Charles. They looked like the perfect match, after all. But no, Charles erased her memory of Cuba—No, everything about them. As if she was never involved at all; it was the only way to keep her safe.

Charles may want peace between the species, but he was still cautious either way at the moment. Erik could even see now why Raven had to hide her blue mutation: he was doing his best to protect her, like what an older brother would do, despite the girl was now a grown adult after experiencing Cuba with the others.

Charles was willing to do anything to keep mutants safe, just as Erik was on mutants being free from wicked humans' torturous touches. Opposite they are, but mutations make them so close in a public and personal way.

No way in hell will Erik would ever have peace if he made the choice to leave Charles on the beach. That bit of peace Charles made him was enough to convince him to stay with them. That peace bonded with love, and grew every day, causing him to fully know that he was deeply in love with the strong telepath, no matter to their equal gender. He loves him, and Charles returned the feelings the same way. Nothing else got in the way of it. He never felt so happy to feel alive and in the light, instead of being twisted in the dark (the way that Shaw wanted him to do for his powers).

Erik sighed through his mouth, and used his elbows to prop himself up. Just enough time to see Charles slowly remove his shorts after unbuttoning and unzipping it. He also raised his hips to give him access to fully pull it down... The metal manipulator soon chuckled at the sight of Charles's eyes bugging out at the sight of the large member.

Without underwear.

"W-were you planning on t-this?" He stuttered as his blue eyes, those gorgeous radiant eyes, darted up to him.

"I haven't worn any since Cuba." He smirked devilishly at the sight of Charles's cheeks going through a deep blush on his face. He could just eat him like a sweet strawberry.

Gulping down his edginess, the telepath soon resumed on taking off Erik's shorts completely before heading back up to the member. Admiration and curiosity was now placed as his expression as his cool hand grasped the hot equipment, causing a sharp gasp to made from the owner.

"I... I never expected it to be...this large, my friend," Charles then explained, his eyes still upon the member as he slowly stroked it.

"Not going to be a problem, would it?" Erik breathed out, still smirking at him before Charles looked back up to him, and returned the smirk.

"Of course not, Erik. In fact..., it's quite satisfying." His natural cherry lips soon wrapped around the head, and moaned with his eyes shut close at the surprised taste of his precum that has glistened over it for a while now. Erik twitched slightly at the feel of the hot tongue twirling over the head, as if getting more spots containing the precum or just soaking it in enjoyment. It wasn't long before Charles slowly engulfed the hard member inside his mouth, letting it be wrapped by the heat in his mouth as he bobbed his head slowly while savoring every inch of it.

Erik constantly tilted his head back and forth as Charles sucked, loving both the sight of Charles's head moving and the ecstasy of his heat all over his member. It was there he also realized that Charles licked off the release he had before, a bit of it remaining on his Bermuda shorts, having him moan at the idea of Charles swallowing the amount of release that was going to come if he didn't stop him now... But, he was so good! And damn hot! It was just too much for him to actually speak legible words to him without moaning at the feeling.

' _Charles...'_ He telepathically spoke to him.

' _Yes?'_

' _If you don't stop, I'm going to cum soon.'_

' _...'_

' _Charles...Char— '"_ AAH!" The called mutant unexpectedly increased his bobbing, going as fast as he could; as well hollowed his cheeks further for firm sucking on the member. Definitely his response to the warning.

He then arched his back, and moaned out Charles's name to the ceiling as he released another batch of hot white streamers, this time in Charles's mouth. A small squeak came out of Charles, but he soon relaxed and stroked further until all of Erik's cum was in his mouth. By the time he was done, Charles pulled back completely, and crawled up to his face.

There, Erik watched as his throat bobbed before a satisfied smile was on Charles's bright face.

 _He just swallowed RIGHT IN FRONT of his face._

"You little bastard." White teeth were shown with his smile before Erik wrapped a hand behind Charles's neck, and pulled him down for a passionately rough kiss, both moaning during it. Erik for the combination of Charles's taste with his cum, and Charles for the abrupt fierce action.

.

.

.

The moment was almost over, and they were surprised to still have the energy to continue forth.

Their make out slowed down into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues now savoring each other's tastes than wrestling once more. Charles had his hands on Erik's shoulders while still straddling the guy, and Erik had his hands on his hips before sliding down to grasp the pale butt he owned. By a gentle squeeze a moan soon escaped from Charles's throat for Erik to hear and feel as a vibration against his lips.

Erik was the one to pull back first, soft huffs coming out of his mouth as he looked over to the telepath. "Lay on your stomach for me."

Charles did what he was told, having him fold his arms to rest his head upon, the same time Erik grabbed the _Don't Stop_ oil. Once it was unsealed, the cap was opened and immediately both men were awake on its mixed senses of plums, raspberries, jasmine, cedar and sandalwood.

"Believe it or not, Charles... But this is actually used for..." He leaned down and whispered, " _Sexual experiences."_

Charles shuddered at the saying before a stuttered chuckle came out of him, "So, you were planning this?"

"Not really. When I got the bottle, I didn't realize it was a special type until now. I just found out before you came for the massage. I honestly wasn't planned to use it... But now— "Charles gasped at the sudden feel of his butt cheek being grasped. "I think it's perfect to use now."

"Oh, Erik," he voiced, breathlessly before Erik screwed the cap back on. He blinked at the action, having him look at him to the side.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to use it?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I will. Believe me..." A smirk then came on his face, but it wasn't the same sexy smirk he had on before. It caused a shiver of uncertainty to come down Charles's spine. What was he thinking? "But first..."

Charles tried to look over his shoulder, but he couldn't get a clear view. So, he looked back to the bedhead, and just concentrated on what Erik was doing by the touches he was getting on his skin. Right now, Erik was grasping his cheeks again, squeezing further than before and caused a moan to come out of his throat again.

"Erik...! What are you—Erik... Erik! A-AAH!" Well, this was something he never, EVER, expected Erik to do. Especially since this was quite an experience he never thought of going through.

He moaned constantly, and gripped on the pillow roughly as Erik licked over the small, clutching ring of his butt hole before spreading his skin further apart, until Erik was flickering the tip of his tongue over the small agape.

"AAH! E-Erik!" He let out as Erik rimmed. Oh, it felt so good! So marvelous! So hot! So... So...! Charles couldn't even think as he felt those exact hands starting to massage his cheeks as he continued to rim. He didn't care how loud he was, or how he was gripping on the pillow so hard that it could possibly be torn. Charles was in ecstasy, and anything of the world was nothing to him in his mind.

Soon, Erik pulled back from the hole, and used his thumb to rub the wetness on the hole while his other hand grabbed the bottle. Flickering his thumb to uncap it, he soon pulled back his hand and poured a small amount on the tips of his fingers. Charles panted softly while Erik rubbed the sensual oil all over his fingers. Then, his index finger then rubbed over the hole before slowly pushing in. A gasp came, along with immediate clutching, making Erik paused his action.

He didn't want to hurt Charles, so he soon placed kisses all over Charles's back, especially to the small scarred spot where the bullet was hit. He kissed on it first before trailing up to spread the kisses, having Charles slowly relax under his lips with a gentle sigh of relief. He forced himself to stay relax as Erik slowly inserted his finger further until it was wholly consumed. He paused for a few seconds, letting Charles get used to the intrusion before Erik thrusted his finger slowly to loosen him up.

"E-Erik," he breathed out after a while, and brought his hips up with his knees propping to give Erik more access. Understanding the reason, Erik slowly added in his middle finger, and moved the fingers apart to stretch. Charles brought his head back, moaned towards the bedhead, and had his hands now placed on the bed to now be in a doggy position. A sexy sight, in Erik's eyes as he kneeled on the bed and moved forward a little to be close to his ear.

"Think you can handle another finger inside of you, _liebling?"_ He whispered to him. "Handle yourself getting stretched...before I'm placed inside? My big cock inside of you, stretching you further while your heat is wrapped around me? I'm already loving the feeling of my fingers getting your heat, and I just can't wait for it. But, I will be a gentleman for you; be gentle on you since this is our first time ever. And once you're comfortable with my size... I'll _fuck you hard_ as much as you want me to, Charles."

Charles moaned and threw his head back by the dirty talk. He was so distracted by it that he failed to notice that Erik added the third and last finger inside of him, having his hole fully stretched as Erik thrusted them. He then hitched his throat, throwing Erik off for a few seconds until he heard a moan filled with more bliss than ever. All because of a mushy area he somehow reached. Absorbed by the sound Erik soon started hitting the exact spot, and watched as Charles shivered and clutched constantly all over his fingers, loving every second of it.

"R-Right there!" He acclaimed. "Oh, yes! H-harder!" Erik answered to the request, and did what he was told. He smirked as he watched Charles almost screamed as his prostate was hit frequently. He then whined loudly once the fingers were removed completely. Erik was ready to take him now.

.

.

.

Charles groaned when he was suddenly flipped to return laying on his back again, and blinked twice when his legs were lifted and placed around Erik's waist. "Erik," He breathlessly spoke, but soon was silent on his words again as Erik poured another amount of the oil, and rubbed it all over his hard member. That oil was quite strong; when he felt Erik's finger rubbing his hole before going inside, a sudden heat soon came to him from there, increasing his sexual desire and was getting him hard. By the time Erik had all three inside, he was hard as a rock and was so close to cum if he kept on hitting the prostate.

Now, he was holding back the desire to cum as he watched the member getting covered by the oil.

"Ready?" Erik then asked, concern in his lust-filled eyes that made Charles smile. Like he said, he was going to be gentle since they were both new at this, and Charles was deeply grateful for that. Gripping on the bed sheets, he nodded and closed his eyes shut as he felt Erik positioned himself, and soon felt the head slowly be pushed in. Erik hissed at the feeling, "So tight..."

The intrusion caused Charles to automatically clench around it, making Erik pause and whimper faintly at the feeling. He was ready to burst, and was having a hard time holding back, so to distract them both Erik leaned forward and soon kissed Charles's red lips with passion and care united. The telepath reacted to the kiss immediately, and soon let go of the sheets to wrap around his neck as the kiss was making him calm down.

Even though he felt the clenching loosen up, Erik remained immobile until Charles wiggled his hips to let him know to continue further. It took a while, a minute per say, but soon Erik was sheathed inside of Charles, and the kisses he gave all over the telepath's skin had him relax under the intrusion.

' _Go ahead, my friend. Move, please,_ ' Charles then sent, as Erik kissed his neck while waiting. Afterwards, Charles felt the member being pulled back, stopping halfway before pushing back inside gently. Erik used his hands on the bed to prop him up as he thrusted Charles, both men in heaven as they became one.

Charles was now sure that this had to be a dream. A dream on becoming one with his best friend, Erik Lehnsherr. Two opposites that became friends at first, and soon fell in love with each other with no personal intensions of revealing until now. A simple massage on a clear sunny day becomes a clear day filled with bliss and love towards each other. How was it possible for Erik to love him? How was it possible for Charles to love him? How was it possible for them both to fall for each other without a second thought on how people would feel about them, or on the idea that both were born men. Men that gained incredible superpowers; mutants. Mutants with different point of views of life on both humans and mutants. One wants peace, the other expects war. However, the opinions combine to have the two both give protection to mutants while understanding not all humans chose to do evil among a mutant's powers. The opinions brought them mutually devoted, as well gave them the chance to express each other's feelings. And now, they are one. They are yin and yang, bonded as one through love and understanding towards each other.

Nothing and no one is capable to bring Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr apart, no matter how hard it would be done.

"FUCK!" Charles exclaimed after a while, the head now hitting the prostate while Charles shed tears of pleasure from the feeling. "R-right there! Oooh, fuuuck! More, Erik! Fuck me!" Loving the begs he was given, Erik immediately reacted by pounding hard inside Charles, the head hitting directly at the prostate. Charles's hands soon clawed over Erik's back while arching his back as he moaned loudly, "YEEESS!"

With his arched back, Erik wrapped his arms around him with ease and lifted his torso up to hold him close to his chest, his hips still moving hard to pound him. Charles moaned near Erik's ear as the men held onto each other. "Oh, I-I-I'm going to c-cum!"

"Yess," Erik hissed, holding Charles tight in his arms. "I'm g-gonna cum, t-too!"

"L-Let's come together...!" Just by three more hard pounds, both men threw their heads back and came at the same time, Charles all over their stomachs and Erik inside the hole after Charles clenched him tightly, while moaning out both of their names towards the ceiling. Both shivered at the pleasure running all over inside of them, and once they were both done they fell sideways and panted deeply while still holding each other.

They did it. They finally did it.

Charles and Erik has become one.

.

.

.

It was quiet again by the time their breathing was calm once more. Erik was the first to move, pulling back and slowly taking out his deflated member from inside of Charles. The telepath whimpered slightly at the action, but made no other move on it. Not even when he felt a bit of cum trailing out of him.

 _How long was Erik holding back?!_

It felt good, anyway.

Charles then moved by turning himself to the other side of the bed, taking out a small cloth from a drawer he opened. He let Erik voluntarily clean both of their messes, and placed it on the table next to the used oil bottle before resting next to Charles, who immediately curled up to him with his hair underneath Erik's chin. Erik then wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as they relaxed under the thick atmosphere of sex and cold air from the conditioner.

"This has to be the best day I have ever experienced," Charles then complimented, getting a soft chuckle out of him.

"Same here, _liebling_." Charles blushed at the saying before looking up at him. When Erik returned the eye contact, Charles brought himself up to kiss him with one hand grasping his cheek. It wasn't too hot or too simple, the two were tired so it was just nice and comforting before Charles pulled back and cuddled up to his bare chest again.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"...I love you."

Silence was made before Charles looked up to him again, his eyes glistening unshed tears of joy. Immediately, it reminded Erik of Cuba as his eyes were the same back then, only the emotional tears were different to the times. Back at Cuba, the unshed tears were filled with pain from the excruciating feeling of the bullet in his spine; and now, it was for the hidden feelings returned with truth. Like Erik would lie to the telepath, anyway.

"I love you, too," Charles whispered, knowing his voice would crack if he tried to speak better. It was fine, Erik heard him as a smile grew on his face instead of the sexy smirk. What a beautiful sight it was, and Charles was happy to see that he was the one that caused the smile – that loving sight, filled with peace and love away from all pain he has went through.

Charles returned the smile before moving himself to have him properly on top of him, Erik on his back now, to kiss once more.

Love was strange, but it was always there for everyone. Even for the ones that never even expect to have or face it. Both mutants fell for each other, and finally was able to have the chance to show each other's romantic feelings. All thanks to a clear free day.


End file.
